We Just Have To Wait
by crissingirl123
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both sign up for an exchange program and meet for the first time in the Philippines where Blaine lives and for a second time in Lima, but when Blaine is there he doesn't want to go back. Klaine, Blangst.
1. The place to be

**A/N:** Hello guys,

This story will consist some Blangst if I decide to continue, because I'm a sucker for it and I know a way to make it work. But there isn't much Blangst in it right now, though and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. If you want me to, let me know.

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine both sign up for an exchange program and meet for the first time in the Philippines where Blaine lives and for a second time in Lima. Klaine, Blangst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

It's been three weeks since he last saw him.

It's been three weeks since he had to go back to Lima and leave the Philippines, but more importantly;

It's been three weeks since he had to leave Blaine.

Ever since he had to leave Blaine he couldn't stop thinking about him. He first thought that it was just because he had such a wonderful time in the Philippines and that Blaine wasn't the only reason that he missed it so much.

Wonderful, but awkward.

Of course, Lima is nice too. He has friends and family there, but ever since he'd met Blaine he knew that he was missing something, he was missing_ someone_. And maybe it's stupid to say so, because he'd only seen him for 2 weeks, but Kurt knew that those feeling he had and still has for the younger boy aren't just friendly feelings. And Kurt feels really stupid about it.

Yes, the whole reason that this exchange program exists, is that first someone stays with someone's family and three weeks later that boy or girls comes to your house to stay there, so yeah he'll come back, but Blaine won't stay forever. Blaine will be in Lima for two weeks and goes back to the Philippines and Kurt can't blame him. The Philippines are beautiful and his family is fabulous.

And even though Kurt knows that he won't stay forever, he's still very excited about it. Probably a little bit too excited, because he can't stop talking about Blaine.

The Hudmel family had one of his usual movie nights. This time Sam and Rachel were there too. Rachel was on Finn's lab, only visiting the family. Sam on the other hand was staying in the house for a while after he came back to Lima. The movie was still playing and Kurt couldn't keep his excitement for himself anymore.

"Dad, tomorrow you can finally meet Blaine!" Kurt almost shouted even though he was sitting next to his father.

"I know, son. You can't stop talking about him, but I have to say that I'm very excited." Kurt's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible as he excitedly stamp his feet like a little kid.

He just couldn't sit still okay.

"Me too!"

"Dude, you're totally talking about him like he's some kind of wizard or something. I can only be disappointed when I see him tomorrow." Finn said as he moved around a bit to sit on the chair instead of almost lying on the ground.

"Well you won't be." Kurt said proudly.

"Not everyone has a crush on the boy." Kurt turned red as soon as he heard Sam say that. He knew he was really obvious about it, but he kind of hoped that they just could ignore it and not ever mention it around him.

_Crap._

They probably make fun of him tomorrow when Blaine's there.

No!

That can_not_ happen!

"I do not!" He knew that it was hopeless, but he could try. He knew that he'd lost this argument though when everyone started to laugh. "Just don't tell him okay?"

Everyone in the room just laughed even harder as before.

Kurt stood up madly and walked out of the living room, stamping his foot loudly. He closed the door behind him and when he almost wanted to walk to his room he overheard Sam say something. He stopped there, silently listening to what was being said.

"Have fun dreaming about Blainey!"

"Sam, don't!" Burt warned, but he didn't sound angry or confident at all.

"Come on, you know it's true!"

Kurt didn't see Burt shrug or shake his head. He only heard Rachel say that she had to go and when he knew for sure that they were coming his way he finally walked to his room and lied down on his bed.

His just needed to sleep one night.

One more night and Blaine will be here.

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep a lot last night. He woke up at 7 A.M and decided that it was time to wake up. Blaine won't be here until 10 A.M so Kurt needed to find some detraction. Without much thinking he ended up with a piece of paper and a pen. And with even less of thinking he was writing and drawing. A line on the right. Half a circle. And another one. Another line. A circle. A line. A line. A circle. A line. A bow, and another one. It wasn't a surprise to Kurt when he finally realized that he'd written Blaine's name. He used a millions of colors and the weirdest figures appeared on the piece of paper. And hearts. There had to be hearts on it.

Kurt never really was artist. Not until he'd met Blaine.

They drew a lot in the Philippines.

This one time Blaine even drew Kurt and it was beautiful. Kurt had brought it with him back to Lima and it was hanging above his bed. And it may sound ironic, but Kurt looks at it every night.

_"Come on Kurt, you need to laugh a little! I don't want to draw you when you look so angry!" Blaine said happily as he stood behind his artwork. They were in Blaine's room, Kurt lying on his bed and Blaine standing in the middle of his bedroom looking at the other boy precisely. He inspected every single spot on his face. Especially his eyes and eventually he drew them on the piece of paper in front of him._

_"I just feel uncomfortable when you watch me like that." Kurt whined and even though he said it like a little child, Blaine still knew that he kind of meant it._

_"You can draw me when I'm finished."_

_"I'm not that good."_

_"I'm sure you're great! Now smile!"_

_Kurt couldn't stop the big smile that formed on his face and Blaine happily kept drawing the beautiful angel on his bed._

"Kurt! Breakfast is ready!" Kurt ran downstairs and sat down on a chair around the table in the kitchen the big smile on his face still hadn't disappeared and he may sound pretty weird, he couldn't make it go away.

He ignored the knowing looks he got from Finn and Burt, because he was actually smiling in the morning and it was only 9 A.M.

Kurt had a reason to smile.

He ate his food rather quickly and when everyone finally finished he helped Carole with the dishes. Kurt was so nervous though that it didn't took much until Carole told him to just go ahead and take a shower or something. And Kurt happily followed these orders.

He really needed a shower before Blaine showed up.

Only 30 minutes from now.

* * *

10 minutes.

9 minutes.

8 minutes.

5 minutes.

3 minutes.

Maybe he doesn't come. Maybe he forgot.

1 minute.

Maybe he doesn't want to come. Did Blaine like him just as much as Kurt likes him?

30 seconds.

Or does Blaine rather stay in the Philippines?

10 seconds.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

Nothing.

"Kurt, relax. He's a little late, he'll come. Don't worry." It was like Burt could smell what Kurt was thinking at the moment.

"You don't know Blaine. He won't be late, he isn't raised like that." Kurt said.

"Well if he isn't raised like that he sure as hell will come! Because a boy with manners doesn't just stay home when someone is waiting on him." Kurt nodded. His father had a point. A very good point.

"Is he here already?" Both Sam and Finn stormed into the living room only to see Kurt and Burt sitting on the couch. "Doesn't look like it."

Kurt didn't listen, because he heard a bell. He actually heard it. He was immediately on his feet and stormed to the hallway and took a few deep breaths before he opened the door. And as soon as it was open Kurt couldn't stop himself from pulling the other boy into a hug, which Blaine happily returned.

"I've missed you." Kurt said excitedly.

"Missed you too." Blaine said as he slowly pulled back and looked his friend into his eyes and Kurt did the same still not believing that he was actually here. Kurt couldn't help but notice that something was off about those eyes. Something was different, but if it really matters Blaine will tell him. And if he doesn't tell him, Kurt will find out.

But not now.

They stood there for a several moments, just staring into each other's eyes but not for long.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but I would like to introduce myself." Blaine looked up and saw a pretty tall man standing next to Kurt and as soon as he saw the outstretched hand in front of him he reached out to shake it.

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." The older man introduced. Blaine smiled politely before he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I've heard a lot about you too. Welcome." Burt said, _wow he is really polite_, is what he really thought though, and without asking he helped Blaine with his bags and carried them to the hallway, placing them there until they would give Blaine a tour through the house. Kurt happily took Blaine's hand as he pulled him inside and pushed him into the living room.

"Everybody this is Blaine. Blaine; Sam and Finn!"

This are going to be the best two weeks in his life!

* * *

**A/N:** If I ever decide to write a second chapter it will go back in time. How did Kurt and Blaine met for the first time and what was so special? This will only be one or two chapters though. After that I'll continue from here! Just know that this will be a Blangsty story.

If you liked this please review and let me know what you thought?!

Thanks for reading!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Back in the Philippines

**A/N:** Hi,

I again forgot to put some main characters for this story…, but I still got two reviews, that's pretty awesome.

Thank you to those who've reviewed and I hope you keep liking this story even though this was written pretty late and probably isn't that good… just know that the sweet Klaine moments will start after this chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Kurt didn't actually think about it a lot. He needed more experience to get into NYADA. At least to have some more chance to get in. He performed in some of the restaurants here in Lima, but no one ever really listened to what he got to say or what he's doing on the stage. There is never an audience who really helps him and gives him a standing ovation.

No one except for Burt and Carole at least.

And as much as Kurt loves them, he really needed someone's opinion who wasn't his father or stepmother. Or one of his friends.

For months he's been thinking about finding a job to earn money and travel to the other side of the world. Maybe people will listen there, but there are a few difficulties. One of them being school and another one being the job part in his plan. He's only seventeen years old and still a student at McKinley. He can only work a few hours a week and he won't make much money like that.

When he saw the advertisement about an exchange program he tore it from the wall without any hesitation. The Philippines are pretty much on the other side of the world and he would definitely meet new people. At first was his father was not as enthusiastic as Kurt though.

_Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt where all sitting in the living room, eating their dinner. They decided to do it the easy way today, because they were in kind of a hurry. The family was visiting Carole's mom tonight and even though they planned to eat a little bit earlier, they still only had half an hour left before they had to leave. _

_Carole, Burt and Kurt were sitting on the couch and Finn was next to them on a chair. It was always like this when they were watching a movie together before they went to bed. And it's now, when they are eating. _

"_Dad?" Kurt asked for his father's attention as soon as he was done with eating. The piece of paper, the advertisement, that he'd placed in his pocket was now firmly in his hands. _

"_Yes kiddo?" _

"_Could you sign this?" Kurt looked at his father hopefully as he pushed the piece of paper in Burt's hands. When he saw the advertisement about an exchange program this afternoon he didn't really know what his father was going to think. He hoped that his father signed it and that Kurt could go, but Kurt wasn't sure if it was going to be that easy. _

_And he was right. _

"_What's this?" Burt asked as he read the paper. "Exchange program with the Philippines? The participants will stay on the other side of the world for 14 days. Different family and different country." He looked up and locked eyes with his son. "You want to do this?" _

"_Uhm… yeah" _

_Burt continued reading. _

"_Everything will be paid by the school. There is only one condition. You have to write an assay and hand it in before July 12__th__ 2013 and you'll have to present this to the school." Kurt nodded his head. He'd read that before, but he didn't care about that. He can embarrass himself another time in front of the whole school, at least if that means that he can go to the Philippines and meet new people. And he won't see most of the students of McKinley after his senior again either way, except for his friends of course._

"_Why do you want this?" _

_Kurt prepared this. _

"_I want to get into NYADA and I need more experience for that. I need to meet more people to have more chance to get in. I know I have some sort of talent,"_

"_A lot" Kurt immediately raised his finger to tell his father not to interrupt him._

"…_but there are more talented people out there and I really want to make it in New York. We don't have much money and I was thinking to go find a job and pay for a flight to somewhere in the states, but I'm very busy with studying and school."_

"_If you go to the Philippines you won't be able to study too." Kurt had almost forgotten that Burt and he weren't the only one in the room, but there was Carole asking him the question he was expecting to be asked. _

"_I know, but I'll study harder when I'm home before and after the exchange. I'll do my best not to be behind on school work, but I know that this will be really helpful for me. I can people show my talent. People who don't know the real me. They don't have any prejudiced about me yet." _

"_I don't know Kurt."_

"_Please, dad? I'll be fine." Kurt wasn't someone who begged for things, but this was something he really, really wanted. He was willing to do a lot for this, but he didn't want to break his father's trust. _

"_Just promise me you'll text me every day." And of course Kurt was going to do that. Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around his father happily and Burt returned the movement. _

"_Thank you!"_

_And Kurt didn't even know back then that his whole life was about to change. _

"Did you pack everything?"

The whole family was already at the airport, ready to say their goodbyes to Kurt. Of course he will be back in two weeks, but that is still a pretty long time.

"Yes dad" Kurt answered and he couldn't even be annoyed anymore. He was so god damn excited.

* * *

"See you in two weeks!" Burt, Finn and Carole all said and this was the moment for Kurt to leave and get on that plane and go to the Philippines.

Yes he was nervous.

What if the family he has to stay don't like him? Or what if there was some mistake and there isn't a place for him to stay?

He should just relax.

Everything will be fine.

And better.

* * *

Blaine was exhausted. He only finished another school day a few minutes ago and he followed like a millions school clubs. He joined the glee club and hero club for fun and for himself, but those others; the football club and the homework club or that one for lawyers or something. He all did that for his parents. And he didn't really have a reason to complain. If he was really that exhausted he could always quit the glee club or the hero club. It's not like he has to follow that from his parents.

But school was over and he was back home. Ready to start his homework and maybe go swim in the backyard, but that wasn't the case.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!"

"Blaine? Sweetie? Can you come to the living room for a minute?" Ms. Anderson shouted through the house and Blaine obeyed immediately. His parents never really want to talk to him or want him to come to the living room. The only time he really is in that room it's to eat and he normally does that in his own room too.

He got rid of his coat and walked to the living room, also leaving his back behind somewhere in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as he found both of his parents sitting on the couch, in between the two adults was some space left.

They didn't want him to sit there, right?

Blaine's father pointed to the place and turned out he was supposed to sit there. Blaine slowly walked to the spot and awkwardly sat down on the couch in between his parents.

"Well…" Blaine said quietly as he waited until his parents were going to say what the hell is going on.

"We signed you up for an exchange program." Simple as that.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked hurriedly. Exchange program. That means someone comes to his house, Blaine's parent will never like that, but he also has to go to a strangers house.

Blaine doesn't like strangers.

Blaine watched how his parents silently exchanged looks, but didn't say anything himself.

"We need the house for our own next month and we couldn't really kick you out because the cops are already on our heels."

His parents are kicking him out.

Maybe only for two weeks, but still.

There wasn't a lot to say or do. His parents had already figured this all out and had planned everything. And when his parents have a plan, there is no way Blaine can make it stop. Even when he really wants to make it stop and to go upstairs and do his homework and go to the swimming pool like planned, but making plans isn't possible in Blaine's life. He has known that for a while now.

It wasn't much later when the bell rang.

"Don't take it too personal, sweetie. You go open the door. Be nice and don't give him any trouble." Blaine nodded his head and walked to the door.

_Don't take it too personal. _Ha. How can he not do that?

Blaine stopped in front of the door and opened it in one simple swing. A boy with bags was standing in the door way and Blaine couldn't help but look the other boy up and down.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the second chapter… I'm still not 100% sure if I'm really gonna finish this… let me know what you thought in a review?!

Xx Crissingirl123


	3. the Philippines, not that bad at all

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I normally am not a real Klaine fan... I'm more of a seblainer, but some Klaine in my life is allright (especially when Burt is there too!) and it's my birthday today! I expect millions of reviews XD

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine was quiet for a while, silently studying the boy in front of him, but also repeating the words that his parents had said in his head. There was going to be another boy in his house for the the coming two weeks. He has to share his bedroom with someone.

With this boy.

"Uhm... hi. Come in." Blaine answered politely as he let the nervous though excited boy inside.

When Kurt was inside he was surprised by the size of the house. He didn't really know what to think when he stepped out of the airplane, because he didn't want to think too much of all this. In the beginning he was all like; if he goes to the Philippines he finally gets a chance to show himself to the world. To people who don't know him yet and he will definitely get into NYADA, but the closer the day he was going to the Philippines came, the more uncertain he became.

Was he good enough?

There probably are a lot of people who have a better voice than Kurt.

Or are a better actor.

Or dancer.

This normally wouldn't be something for Kurt to be thinking at all, but NYADA is something he really wants and for some reason he really isn't certain if he's gonna get in.

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure!" Kurt answered excitedly as he followed the smaller boy who leaded him upstairs. Upstairs looked a little bit smaller, but it was still pretty big for a family of three. There were only two rooms upstairs.

"This is the bathroom that you... you know- can use if you need or want or something." Blaine mumbled a little bit nervous, because the next room will probably be the moment when the boy will run away.

The bedroom.

They had to share one.

"And... this is my bedroom and also yours if you don't mind."

It was quiet for a while. Both of the boys staring at the bed that stood in the middle of Blaine's bedroom. One bed.

"Oh. Okay."

_Was he really supossed to share a bed with this stranger? Isn't that a little bit weird? Is Blaine gay too? Is that why he has to share the bed?_

He really has to stop thinking that way.

"Allright you don't want to. That's okay, I'll just ask my parents to come up with something else." Blaine said quickly as he already turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"It's not that I... uhm I mean- Are- are you gay?" Blaine was quiet. Blaine was gay. He'd known for over a year now, but he wasn't out and proud. He was still too afraid to come out of the closet even after almost two years, especially for his parents. His parents and he have an okay relation right now, but he isn't so sure if it would be the same if he tell them his little secret. No one knows except for his brother Cooper and his friend Karl, but he doesn't see both of them more as twice a year.

"W-why?"

"I mean- I am. I hope you don't have a problem with that." Blaine slowly shook his head as he headed downstairs to ask his parents about that extra mattress. Leaving Kurt alone upstairs very uncomfortable but also a little bit relieved.

* * *

It was 10 A.M. the same day when Kurt and Blaine were lying very comfortable on the couch watching a movie or just staring at the wall.

In the beginning of the afternoon and evening things there was talking and actual sound feeling the room, but that was probably because Blaine's parents were home back then. Now they've left and Blaine had no idea where to. It's not like it was the first time they leave without saying what they were going to do, but he really wished that his parents stayed tonight, even if it was just for tonight. Blaine really isn't good with visiters. He gets uncomfortable around strangers really soon, because he has this bad habit to always screw up good things and meeting new people was a good thing.

Something in him really wanted to get to know this boy a little bit more.

"Do you wanna do something?" Blaine kind of expected that Kurt didn't hear him, but he did.

"I don't know..."

"Where are you from?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Lima."

"Oh. Is it fun?" Blaine nervously stole a single glance of the boy next to him, but calmed down as soon as he saw that Kurt was just as nervous as he was.

"I guess."

Blaine laughed softly, but this didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked and he slowly turned around to face Blaine, who soon did the same thing.

"Nothing." And when Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face he knew that he had to continue. "Fine... it's just that you don't even try to act like you're having a good time." Blaine stated simply. It was kind of a change that people didn't put on an act around him.

"Oh... it's really that obvious?" Blaine nodded his head slowly but still with the friendly smile on his face. Silently telling the other boy that it really didn't bother him that much. "Sorry, but I think I've seen this movie a million times by now and I really don't feel like watching it another time." Kurt followed briefly as he laid back down on the couch a little bit more to get even more comfortable. He hesitated a little bit before he lifted his feet and put them on Blaine's lap, looking at Blaine with his best puppy eyes hoping that the other boy won't kick them off, because this was the most perfect position ever.

"Mr. Hummel didn't like the movie and wasn't comfortable enough with his feet on the ground? How can I make it up to you, sir?" Kurt knew that Blaine was kidding and decided to play along with it.

"Well you could give me a feet massage." Kurt playfully moved with his toes on Blaine's lap.

"Just the feet?" Blaine asked as he, without a warning, pulled of Kurt's socks and started massaging the feet on his lap without a second thought. Getting a disgusted look in return from Kurt and within no time the feet were pulled off of his lap again and back on the ground.

"Blaine! You can't do that!" Kurt almost shouted as he put his socks back on.

"You're the one who asked." Blaine laughed amusedly as he watched Kurt blush. For the first time Blaine wasn't the one who was as red as a tomato, but he was the one who did that to someone else.

"I hate you!" And if Kurt didn't start laughing immediately after that Blaine would have believed it, but Kurt did so Blaine happily laughed along.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't slept for 40 hours and I'm very tired and I'm sorry if it sucks, but I really wanted to post a chapter on my birthday. Don't ask me why because I really don't have a reason. I first wanted to write a birthday one-shot today, but I really had no idea what to write and I was way too tired after having a sleepover yesterday.

I'm sorry that it's a little bit short...

Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
